lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Treynota
Overview Treynota was a furry clan founded by Son-Of-Gaia, and later was taken control of by Cold_Wolf102. They are best known for ratifying the original LittleBigPlanet Union Constitution and for their later 'betrayal' to the Axis Alliance. History Early History and Paragon Treynota was founded by Son-Of-Gaia sometime around June 2013 or before. Treynota soon fell into inactivity, however a member, Cold_Wolf102 felt that it could be revitalized. He started a project called Paragon, which was an experiment that would later apply to Treynota. Through Paragon, Cold_Wolf102 gained The-Pool_is-Open's allegiance. Pool, through a recruitment level, gained a new member for Paragon known only as Tracyjoo. Pool and Tracy allegedly formed a romantic relationship.Story of Cold_Wolf102 (pp. 10-12)Treynota Info-Chip Paragon soon came under threat from Haloelite4, who had a previous grudge with Pool. Cold_Wolf102 prepared for a mech battle with Halo, but this did not occur. In the midst of this, Tracy terminated her relationship with Pool and began a new one with Cold_Wolf102, straining Pool and Cold_Wolf102's friendship. After this, Cold_Wolf102 contacted Gaia and convinced her to give him control of Treynota. Reformation Cold_Wolf102, despite strongly disliking Gaia, gained her favor upon taking control of Treynota. Cold_Wolf102 published a 'vault' level for Paragon, and then moved forward with reforming Treynota. His organization was soon criticized by Phantomrus9, which irritated Cold_Wolf greatly. Treynota at this point became a refounding father state of the LittleBigPlanet Union. They were put on the LBP Union Census spreadsheet as early as December 3rd, 2013. After becoming a member state of the Union, Treynota gained Voldeguy1 as a member.LBP Union Census Around February 19th, 2013, Treynota seceded from the LBP Union to join the Axis Alliance. Cold_Wolf102 claims that this was to gain PolarisPhaedra's trust and protect LBP Union assets. However, the LBP Union Protectors were unaware of Cold_Wolf's intentions and he never informed them directly. His intentions were later revealed in Cold_Wolf's autobiography, Story of Cold_Wolf102. After the Axis Conflict, Treynota disbanded. Legacy Treynota is often cited by the Protectors as an early LBP Union furry member state. However, its actions during the conflict with the Axis make the group infamous for President M88youngling's administration. This made Cold_Wolf102's later organization, the Crimson Blades, very untrustworthy in the Union Protectors' perspective.Crimson Blades Diplomatic Messages Demographics Population According to the LBP Union Census, Treynota claimed six members. Language Treynota is known to have spoken English. Government Treynota was structured much like a traditional wolf-pack. At the very top was the leader, known as the Okami. The only known Okamis are Son-Of-Gaia and then Cold_Wolf102. After giving control of Treynota to Cold_Wolf102, Gaia became an Omega. The chain of command in Treynota was structured as follows, # Okami # Alpha # Beta # Theta # Omega # Pup Each rank, save for Pups, had two tiers. Rules Treynota had strict rules forbidding bullying, and object copying. Foreign Relations and Military Treynota was briefly a member state of the LBP Union for three months. However, they seceded in order to become a member state of the Axis Alliance in February 2014. Culture and Style Describe the creative style of the organization. If possible, explain the history of the development of the style. Infrastructure Describe how the organization holds events, meetings, and communicates. References Category:Clans Category:LBPU Clans Category:2013 Category:2014